<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Assignment. // Komahina by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780193">Group Assignment. // Komahina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories'>Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hanging Out, High School, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Science, Study Group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you so much, I know I was rude to you in the beginning but you've genuinely helped me so much this entire assignment."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime &amp; Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Assignment. // Komahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wham bam wrote this during class</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nagito and Hajime." The sentence was fairly surprising and unexpected. The teacher was assigning groups to do a project, most being crowds of three or just pairs. Science never really interested either of the two.</p><p>Hajime had sort of hoped that he'd be put with his close friends, realizing soon after that the teacher knew of their connections and the antics they were capable of. Kazuichi practically blew the lab up when he and Hinata had worked together last time, he did the unthinkable out of a slip of iron.</p><p>The brunette didn't know Komaeda very well, always labeling him as a quiet kid. However, it had been a rumor at some stage that he's actually alright to talk to when it's just the two of you.</p><p>Hajime took a mental note of that, soon being forced to go and sit next to his assigned partner. The teacher gave the basic introduction to what they were doing for the project and then let everyone get to it.</p><p>"Which part do you want to do?" Hinata broke any potential silence, wanting to get this over with and show his clear uninterest. </p><p>"I don't mind, we have to do the experiment together first so we should probably do that before anything," Nagito spoke, already using a logical mindset which pushed the other male to nod in agreement.</p><p>Gathering their equipment: a bunsen burner, magnesium, tweezers, and a lighter. Their task was to do a PowerPoint presentation on elements burning - the pair had been set to do magnesium. </p><p>Accessorizing with protective goggles, the burner was lit and set to safety flame. The tweezers were used to grip onto the magnesium piece, securely hanging. Hajime, being slightly scared of fire, let Komaeda do this part.</p><p>The fire and element met swiftly, a light flash releasing from the combination. The spark was slightly blinding, the heat and magnesium being split apart after a minute; Nagito took notes of the reaction and smiled before facing the brunette.</p><p>"That wasn't too dramatic for you, was it?" Hajime really could not tell if the male was teasing him, sure he did cringe slightly at the bright flash but he didn't act as if it was going to kill him.</p><p>"I didn't even react that badly." He snapped back, a bit more frustrated than he meant to be.</p><p>"I was kidding." Komaeda snickered, taking off the science goggles. "We have to work on this after school, we only have this week."</p><p>Hinata thought for a minute, realizing it was Monday and they had until Friday, "You could come over to my place."</p><p>"I was thinking more about the library but sure." Nagito grinned like usual, the time had passed like a breeze and it was now time to leave - meaning that the slightly taller individual was scheduled to meet the other at his place.</p><p>---</p><p>Both arriving at the destination together, not necessarily talking too much on the journey due to Hajime's blatant stubbornness to knowing someone new.</p><p>They got started on the PowerPoint almost immediately, discussing what should be added and each taking turns to do a slide. It was going brilliant so far, already having done fifteen slides and exceeding the expectations.</p><p>"Ah, it's quite late now. I should probably get going, this was fun though." Nagito began to leave, Hajime dismissing him and planning to meet again the next day. </p><p>The brunette was already thinking about what they were going to do the next day, only having a few more slides to do on the presentation. Kazuichi had sent him a text talking about how he and his project partner had only done two slides.</p><p>Hajime was confused about how he and the other had already got so much finished already, especially considering the fact a lot of his peers were only just getting started on the PowerPoint or saving it for a later date.</p><p>---</p><p>The week flew past at almost lightning speed, Friday arriving unexpectedly and for once Hinata was prepared. Walking into the classroom, he saw the male he almost admired now: Nagito Komaeda. </p><p>Even if it had only been a few days since they had met, the two had grown so close yet you'd never even know that - the fact they were never even caught together in the hallways but were inseparable by themselves.</p><p>Nagito was surprised how Hajime's originally cold demeanor towards him had been painted to a fluffy, sweet one that would always be willing to engage in conversation. It was strange but understandable from Komaeda's charms.</p><p>The teacher called them up, the pair presenting amazingly and getting top marks on the spot. Even Souda and Kuzuryu were surprised by the brunette's sudden success, giving a high five on his way past back to his seat.</p><p>Everyone had presented, time going a bit slower than usual but the crowd of students being called off for the end of the day eventually. Everyone was up to leave, some glad that they hadn't failed too badly.</p><p>"Hey, Nagito!" Hajime panted, catching up to the platinum-haired boy after a bit of speed walking. Komaeda turned around, facing him.</p><p>"Hey, Hajime. That went great." Smiling cheerfully, as usual, suddenly being alerted by the sudden grab of his hands.</p><p>Hinata held his slightly cold hands carefully, both of them in his almost cradling them. "Thank you so much, I know I was rude to you in the beginning but you've genuinely helped me so much this entire assignment."</p><p>Nagito rubbed his thumb over the other's hand as best as he could, saying it was nothing and sticking all of the credit to Hajime.</p><p>"No, no. You helped me so much. You're greater than I thought." The brunette giggled sheepishly, a bit flustered but quickly confused when a slip of paper with something on it was handed to him.</p><p>"Call me sometime." Komaeda was leaned slightly over to Hajime's face, keeping his usual smug grin and rustling a hand through the other's hair, walking away soon after as if nothing had just happened.</p><p>Hinata stood frozen for a second, slightly pink but unraveled the paper to see the digits of a phone number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>